An international mail piece originating in the United States is deposited with the United States Postal Service at, for example, a local post office branch from which it is then routed to an appropriate one of a plurality of outgoing international mail centers, each of which mail centers services a specified geographic region or “zone” of the United States for purposes of handling both outgoing and incoming international mail. There exist approximately 13 zones in the United States and each is serviced by an international mail center that is generally located at or near one of the major U.S. international airports. For instance, there is an international mail center located at or near each of JFK airport in New York, LAX airport in Los Angeles and O'Hare International airport in Chicago.
Although an international mail piece could be deposited directly at an outgoing international mail center, it is typically received into the system at a local post office branch. Mail received into the postal system at a local branch office is eventually transported to a centralized postal hub. There are in excess of 250 postal hubs in the United States. These “hubs” are known by alternative names including (i) processing and distribution centers, (ii) general mail facilities and (iii) mail distribution centers. Postal hubs are regional mail centers that handle incoming and outgoing mail for individual post office branches within a particular range of ZIP Codes. Typically, a postal hub services one or more “three-digit ZIP Code areas.” For example, the Central Massachusetts Processing and Distribution Center (also known as the “Worcester Facility”) services the local post office branches situated in all the ZIP Codes beginning with “014”, “015,” “016,” and “017.” That is, mail destined for or departing from a local branch office within a ZIP Code beginning with any one of the four sets of three digits in the previous sentence will, under normal circumstances, pass through the Worcester facility. The Worcester facility services more than two dozen towns, each with its own local branch office. Nationally, the 250 plus hubs collectively service approximately five thousand individual postal branch offices.
Domestic mail coming into and going out of the various local branch offices in a particular geographic region is processed through one or more hubs before delivery to its final domestic destination. Mail pieces identified as international mail pieces are transported from a regional hub to an international mail center such as the mail centers described above. Each international mail center services a plurality of regional hubs.
International mail arriving at a regional hub or an international mail center is currently randomly sampled to ascertain whether senders are applying the required postage. As part of the random sampling process, heavy reliance is placed on manual handling and visual inspection by human personnel. One basis upon which random sampling may be conducted is when it comes to the attention of postal personnel that a single sender, such as corporation, is sending large quantities of overseas mail. If it is determined that the sender has applied inadequate postage on some predetermined threshold quantity of mail pieces, personnel remove the sender's mail pieces from automated sortation apparatus and quantify the total amount of the postage deficiency for all of the identified mail pieces in order to render postal charge assessment to the sender.
It will be appreciated that, although the measures described above identify and render charge assessment against some senders that underpay for postage, a large percentage of underpaid mail pieces go undetected and are transported and delivered at a loss to the postal system. The cost of human labor renders prohibitive reliance upon human inspection to detect a large percentage of underpaid mail pieces. Analogous processes and similar losses are implemented and incurred by the postal systems of countries other than the United States.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an enhanced, automated method of identifying and processing international mail pieces that bases (i) automated sorting decisions at least in part on a machine-executed algorithmic determination of the adequacy of applied postage and that, consequently, reduces reliance on costly human labor and error and (ii) enables automated postal-charge assessment to a postal customer who has underpaid the postage required to process a mail piece as desired.